heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Li-Ming quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Li-Ming. Interactions Azmodan * "Have you come here to suffer another crushing defeat, Azmodan?" * "Can't I go anywhere without you talking to me?" The Butcher * "Now that's a face I'd never want to see again." * "You always were so eloquent." Nephalem * "Our foes ahead may be the strongest we have faced together." * "They certainly haven't become any smarter." Diablo * "I'll have plenty of energy left to fight you when this is over" * "It's not me you should be worried about." Leoric * "We're on the same side? This doesn't make any sense!" * "Better than my alliance with you." Xul * "A necromancer? Do you know Mehtan?" * "I'm a wizard actually. You're the one who seems a little... unbalanced." Magic user * "I never thought I'd see anyone using those old spells." * "Watch closely and you can learn something from me." Murky * "What kind of monster are you? Do you have affixes?" * "If you can't say something intelligent, then don't say anything at all." Leoric (Space Lord skin) * "Your evil won't triumph here, Space Lord!" * "In the name of the stars, I will punish you!" Tyrael * "I am so glad you have joined me, Tyrael." * "I would not have it any other way" Clicked *"I knew I liked you." (Upon purchase) *"This realm needs me." (Upon selection) *"I will fulfill my destiny." *"Hmm. Magic has always come easily to me." Humorous These lines can be heard if Li-Ming is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Yes, I am the wizard who destroyed the Yshari Sanctum. But I had no choice." *"Is anyone paying attention? Or are you paying too much attention?" *"I studied the ancient secrets of magic just to be annoyed by you. How did you know?" *"This seems like a good time to practice my silence spell." *"Let's see how you fare with this! (sound effect)" *(Sound of Li-Ming being gagged) *(Sound of something being torn followed by a spring.) "Ahem. I have, er, never made that mistake before." *"If you speak of this to anyone, I will blast you into another plane of existence!" *"My teachers always used to tell me I was full of myself. But that can't be true. I can't get enough of me (giggles)." *"It's funny that Eirena equips a focus to cast spells. You know, because she's still so...so...hmm, well, let's just say she's distracted." *"I once cast magic missile into the darkness. Boy was he sore about it." *"I'm a whiz of a wiz. I mean, if ever a wiz there was that is. Heh heh. Get it?" *"Isendra was a great teacher. But she always kept a secret or two to herself. I'm still not sure how she was able to teleport so quickly. And without a cooldown." *"I love this glove's power. It's so bad." Other *"Looks like I won't be dying today." (Upon revival) *"Sometimes I really miss Caldeum." Category:Quotations